Forbidden Schedule
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Bagaimana caranya Kakashi sang guru baru menghadapi murid ternakal yang selalu ada di urutan teratas black list, Sakura Haruno..? Special request from MayukaRui. Mind to R&R please..?


**Hwohohoho *tawa mesum started* halah saya ini senang sekali berbasa-basi, mungkin karena saya terlalu keren *****digebukin rame-rame* hehe langsung aja deh, fic spesial request from MayukaRui.**

**Selamat membaca fic gaje bin aneh ini hehe...!! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Warning : OOC, AU, Lemon

Pairing : KakaSaku

**FORBIDDEN SCHEDULE**

**

* * *

  
**

"LAGI-LAGI KAU, NONA HARUNOOOOO...!!" teriak seorang guru cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang indah tergerai. Walau begitu, kekesalan nampak sekali di wajahnya hingga keningnya mengerut. Sedangkan seorang gadis di depannya, yaitu muridnya hanya menatapnya malas sambil berpura-pura mengorek kuping.

"Yare~ biasa saja teriaknya Kurenai-sensei," jawab gadis itu cuek, lalu mundur perlahan hingga dia duduk dengan santainya. Membuat darah Kurenai semakin terasa mendidih.

"Kau, uuukh..!! Sudahlah...!! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Sakura Haruno..!! Kau harus-" Kurenai kehabisan kata-kata, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apalagi sekarang Sakura menatapnya dengan senyum licik dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku harus apa, Kurenai..??" tanya Sakura dengan seringainya menyebalkan. Kurenai benar-benar merasa dipojokkan, dia adalah guru baru jadi belum berpengalaman mengurus murid seperti ini. Sekarang entah dia harus marah atau menyerah karena dipanggil tanpa sebutan 'sensei'.

"Uuuukh, pantas saja tidak ada yang kuat mengajar di kelasmu," gumam Kurenai berusaha menahan amarah. Sakura mengambil buku di meja Kurenai dan spontan membantingnya, membuat guru cantik itu gugup. Sakura tertawa mengejek lalu membuka pintu ruang guru.

"Huh, payah..!! Buat apa dipanggil sensei..!?" gumam Sakura dengan sombongnya lalu membanting pintu guru. Kurenai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memegang dadanya. Berusaha meredakan emosi, lalu Kurenai pun duduk dan kembali menulis di buku black list.

-

-

-

-

-

**Di kantin...**

"Well, well, lihat siapa yang sudah kembali," sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir satu seperti buntut kuda. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya begitu melihat Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Yo Ino, kalian sudah makan?" tanya Sakura dan langsung duduk di samping Ino.

"Tidak, kita kan menunggu sang ratu," jawab gadis bercepol dua sambil tertawa mengejek lalu meminum Fanta-nya.

"Haha, lucu sekali Tenten," gumam Sakura kesal, lalu dia memesan mie ramen instan kesukaannya.

Sakura Haruno adalah anak orang kaya yang disegani banyak orang. Bisa dibilang, sekolah Konoha High School ini berdiri berkat bantuan uang dari keluarganya. Tapi mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dimanjakan, Sakura menjadi anak yang sombong dan suka menekan mental orang. Dan tak aneh lagi, namanya sudah menjadi langganan di urutan teratas black list. Banyak guru yang sudah angkat tangan mengajarinya, dan keadaan ini tentu saja membuatnya semakin besar kepala.

Oh ya, jangankan guru, orang tuanya pun kelihatannya sudah menyerah. Bahkan ada gosip kalau orang tuanya melepaskan Sakura dalam artian, tidak mau merawat Sakura lagi. Entah gosip itu benar atau tidak, nyatanya Sakura masih tinggal di rumah mewahnya yang sama. Tapi memang orang tuanya pindah ke luar negeri untuk sesaat, katanya sih ada urusan pekerjaan dan Sakura tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Hm, gue dah selesai. Balik yuk?" tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan saputangan.

"Yuk, gue sih dah selesai dari tadi iya kan Tenten?" tanya Ino, Tenten mengangguk.

Trio cewek yang lumayan ditakuti di sekolah itu menjauhi kantin dan masuk ke gedung sekolah lewat pintu belakang. Mereka berjalan di koridor, karena wajah mereka cukup cantik dan terkesan keren, semua mata tertuju pada trio cewek itu. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyuruh teman-temannya untuk berhenti juga. Ino dan Tenten awalnya tidak mengerti, sampai setidaknya mereka melihat senyum licik Sakura dan melihat seorang gadis kecil yang kelihatan lemah berambut indigo di depan mereka. Sakura menghampiri gadis itu...

"Wah, sendirian saja neng?" tanya Sakura berlagak seperti bapak-bapak yang suka menggoda cewek. Ino dan Tenten tertawa melihatnya, sedangkan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Begitu mengetahui yang menyapanya Sakura, gadis itu langsung menunduk.

"A.. Ada apa, Sa.. Sakura..??" tanya gadis indigo itu, dia semakin memeluk bukunya erat.

"Haha, jangan takut begitu Hinata-chan. Kita kan teman," gumam Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi Hinata tetap menunduk, hingga akhirnya Ino mengangkat wajahnya...

"Hih..!! Jangan nunduk terus dong..!! Gerah gue ngeliatnya tahu..!!" sindir Ino sambil memutar bola matanya. Sakura semakin tertawa puas melihat Hinata semakin bergetar kencang. Gadis pink itu memegang bahu Hinata erat, dan menatapnya tajam...

"Lu tahu kan nanti ada ujian matematika..!?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus, jangan lupa kasih kita contekan ya. Kalo nggak mau juga nggak apa, tapi setidaknya kau memilih tindakan yang tepat jika tidak mau sesuatu mengenaskan terjadi dalam hidupmu," ancam Sakura yang disambut anggukan Hinata cepat. Sakura tertawa puas bersama teman-temannya lalu kembali menyusuri koridor meninggalkan Hinata sendri.

-

-

-

-

-

**Di kelas, setelah istirahat...**

"Err, nona Haruno. Bisa tolong turunkan kakinya dari atas meja?" gusar seorang guru dengan rambut dikuncir dan ada bekas luka di atas hidungnya.

"Nggak ah, malas. Iruka-sensei lanjutkan saja cerita membosankannya, tenang saja nggak kudengar kok," gumam Sakura dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Iruka harus menghela nafas panjang.

TOK TOK...!!

"Ah, siapa ya..??" gumam Iruka pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu bergerak menuju pintu kelas lalu membukanya. Awalnya dia nampak terkejut, tapi setelah itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk.

"Ah ya anak-anak, ini adalah guru baru yang akan mengajar sejarah di kelas ini. Silahkan Hatake-sama," gumam Iruka lalu mundur sehingga wajah guru baru itu kelihatan. Banyak murid-murid cewek yang terpesona melihatnya, kecuali Sakura yang cuek seperti biasa.

"Hmm, pertama-tama kenalkan nama saya Kakashi Hatake. Saya akan mengajari sejarah di sini. Mohon-"

"Ya ya, cepat selesaikan dan kita akan cepat pulang..!!" potong Sakura cepat dengan tidak sabar sambil menggebrak meja. Kakashi menatap mata emerald Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmm, jadi kau Sakura Haruno yang katanya selalu di urutan teratas black list..??" tanya Kakashi tanpa dosa. Sakura mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Dari dulu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," cengir Kakashi dengan santainya. Sakura terbelalak lalu menoleh menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan death glare.

"Apa-apaan sih..!? Dasar sensei gila...!!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengutuk Kakashi dalam hati. Kakashi tertawa sumringah melihatnya sedangkan Iruka nampak menahan tawanya. Karena jujur, baru kali ini ada guru yang berani mengajak Sakura bercanda.

Waktu demi waktupun berlalu, tak terasa setelah Iruka pergi, Kakashi sudah mengajar selama 30 menit. Yah bagi yang gak ngerasa rileks sih, mungkin rasanya sudah 1 jam lebih. Berkali-kali Sakura menguap lebar-lebar dan sesekali mengucek matanya tanda bosan. Tanpa sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia diperhatikan oleh guru barunya itu. Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang baru saja selesai menguap lagi...

"Nona Haruno, kalau cewek menguap itu harus ditutup dengan tangan," sahut Kakashi dengan tenangnya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu?" Sakura malah berbalik nanya. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Fuh, sebenarnya aku ditugasi untuk memberimu ajaran khusus supaya kau berubah Sakura," keluh Kakashi tanpa dihiraukan gadis pink itu.

"Tadinya aku pikir akan mudah saja, tapi setelah melihatmu sepertinya tidak begitu ya," gumam Kakashi lagi yang dibalas decih Sakura.

"Halah, gak usah sok deh. Sekarang udah tahu siapa aku kan? Ya udah sana nyerah," ejek Sakura sambil tertawa menyeringai.

"Tidak semudah itu, aku akan memberi jadwal tambahan untukmu," kata Kakashi santai, Sakura memberinya tatapan death glare.

"Apa-apaan sih...!? Buat apa gue ngikutin perintah orang yang gak pantas jadi sensei kayak lu..!?" kata-kata pedas meluncur dengan lancarnya di bibir mungil Sakura, tapi Kakashi hanya membalas senyum.

"Sepulang sekolah, aku datang lagi. Bersiap ya Sakura," gumam Kakashi sambil melambai tangan ke arahnya lalu keluar kelas. Spontan Sakura yang mengamuk menggebrak mejanya, membuat anak-anak lain kecuali Ino dan Tenten lari ke luar..

"APA-APAAN SI KAKASHI ITU..!? NYEBELIN BANGET..!! BELUM TAHU YA SIAPA GUE..!?" teriak Sakura marah-marah, tentu saja ini membuat Ino dan Tenten kewalahan.

"Hei hei Sakura, just stay cool okay..!?" gumam Ino sambil berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Gadis pink itu yang sepertinya sudah kecapekan, duduk di kursi sambil terengah-engah.

"Huh, awas saja sensei sialan itu..!! Gue bakal bikin perhitungan sama dia..!!" geram Sakura, Tenten dan Ino hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Emang lu bakal ngapain? Dan.. apa lu bakal datang ke jadwal tambahan sensei baru itu..??" tanya Tenten. Sakura tersenyum menyeringai.

"Yup, gue bakal datang karena gue punya rencana,"

-

-

-

-

**Sepulang sekolah di kelas Sakura...**

"Permisi..." gumam Kakashi lalu membuka pintu kelas dan menutupnya. "Sudah pada pulang ya..??" tanyanya pada gadis pink yang sedang duduk sambil mengangkat kakinya di atas meja.

"Yup, yup," jawab Sakura malas lalu berdiri dan meghampiri Kakashi.

"Lalu? Apa jadwal tambahannya Kakashi?" tanya Sakura lalu memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan meremehkan. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Kata 'sensei'nya mana?" tanya Kakashi dengan tenangnya.

"Haha sensei..!? Apa kau pantas mendapat julukan itu..?" tanya Sakura dengan sombongnya. Kakashi hanya membalas senyum.

"Tentu saja, pasti kubuat kau memanggilku sensei," jawab Kakashi yakin, Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dalam diam lalu mendekat hingga Sakura merapat ke dinding. Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan mencoba menahan dada bidang Kakashi yang semakin mendekat dengan dadanya.

"A.. Apa sih?" tanya Sakura gugup melihat wajah Kakashi tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi dengan wajahnya.

"Hm, jadwal tambahannya sudah dimulai Sakura Haruno," jawab Kakashi tenang.

Sakura terbelalak dan menahan nafas saat tiba-tiba Kakashi mencium bibirnya. Gadis itu berusaha meronta tapi nihil, Kakashi memasukkan kakinya di antara kedua kaki Sakura yang mengangkang. Sakura masih berusaha menghindar apalagi sekarang Kakashi sudah mulai mengajak lidahnya bermain. Dan akhirnya Sakura berhasil juga mendorong tubuh Kakashi, gadis pink itu menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan death glare...

"KAU...!! Apa maumu HAH..!?" teriak Sakura marah. Kakashi tertawa sumringah.

"Hahaha gomen sudah membuatmu kaget, mari jadwal sebenarnya sudah dimulai," ajak Kakashi lalu menarik satu kursi agar Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Saat Sakura masih nampak ragu-ragu, Kakashi mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya.

"Silahkan duduk?" ajak Kakashi lagi. Sakura mengangguk walau wajahnya masih cemberut. Dia duduk untuk melihat buku apa yang dikeluarkan Kakashi...

-

-

-

_NANIII...!?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_ICHA-ICHA PARADISE...!? BUKU PORNO ITU..!?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ingin rasanya Sakura menghajar Kakashi saat itu juga. Sebenarnya sensei ini mau mengajarkan apa sih..? Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu kembali bersandar di kursi. Kakashi yang nggak peka memberikan buku volume 1 kepada Sakura, sedangkan dia sendiri membaca lanjutan volume 3.

"Nih, baca," suruh Kakashi dengan tenangnya.

"Baca yang beginian..!? Ogah..!!" gumam Sakura lalu menampik buku yang Kakashi pegang.

"Hn, berarti sudah tahu caranya...??" tanya Kakashi..

"Ca.. Cara apa..!?" tanya Sakura balik, dia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Kakashi bingung. Firasat buruk mulai menyerang Sakura.

Kakashi memegang kedua lengan Sakura cepat dan merebahkannya di lantai. Kaki Kakashi menahan kaki Sakura sehingga gadis pink itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sakura tidak bisa teriak karena bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan rapat oleh bibir Kakashi. Guru berambut perak itu baru melepaskan bibir Sakura saat dia membutuhkan pasokan untuk bernafas.

Kakashi menggerakkan bibirnya menuju leher jenjang Sakura, dia menjilatnya dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Sakura yang merasa dirinya akan mendesah langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Kakashi semakin bergairah. Kakashi salut melihat Sakura yang belum tumbang pertahanannya, akhirnya dengan giginya, Kakashi menarik dasi sailor moon Sakura. Belahan dada Sakura terlihat sekarang tapi belum sepenuhnya karena Sakura memakai Bh. Kakashi sudah membuka kaosnya. Gadis pink itu menelan ludah melihat Kakashi menatapnya dengan senyum mesum yang mencurigakan.

"He.. Hentikan Kakashi," pinta Sakura gugup, nafasnya semakin menggebu. Nafas Sakura yang mengenai wajah Kakashi justru semakin menggoda.

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi cepat. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya di belahan dada Sakura lalu menjilatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura sudah sampai batas pertahanannya, sekarang Kakashi menjilat semakin cepat setelah menemukan suatu tonjolan. Sakura mendesah keras dan sedikit meronta.

"A.. Aaah, Aaaaaah," desahan Sakura membuat Kakashi tersenyum. Karena merasa sudah takluk, Kakashi mengendurkan pegangan pada tangan Sakura.

Padahal ketika awal, Sakura berniat menghajar Kakashi setelah laki-laki itu membebaskan tangan Sakura. Tapi kenyataan itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena tenaga Sakura semakin lenyap bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan saja sampai serasa bergetar. Kakashi memegang pinggul Sakura dan mengangkat baju Sakura ke atas untuk dibuka, sesekali Kakashi melirik Sakura untuk melihat reaksinya tapi karena tak ada reaksi, Kakashi menganggap itu 'boleh'.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Kakashi kembali meremas buah dada Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah tak karuan. Kakashi berkali-kali melakukannya hingga tenaga meremasnya bertambah kuat membuat Sakura sesekali mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas tanda menyetujui tindakan Kakashi padanya. Sekarang Kakashi memegang paha Sakura dan sedikit mengangkatnya...

"A.. Ah, tu.. tunggu ma.. mau apa..!?" tanya Sakura gugup berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh.

"Mau masuk, tapi sebelum itu..." jawab Kakashi tanpa ekspresi. Kakashi menurunkan lagi paha Sakura, dia berdiri sesaat untuk membuka resleting celananya. Jari Kakashi sekarang bermain di daerah kewanitaan Sakura tanpa jeda, tentu saja ini membuat kaki Sakura bergerak ke sana kemari tidak tahan membiarkan Kakashi melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Nggg....!! Aaaah, hentikan..!!" gumam Sakura tersengal-sengal. Kakashi tidak peduli dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya seperti menunggu sesuatu. Dan akhirnnya Sakura mengejang, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti cairan.

"Uuuuh," lenguh Sakura saat merasakan cairan itu keluar, Kakashi tersenyum.

"Sudah ya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa dijawab Sakura. Gadis yang satu ini terlalu sibuk merasakan semua sensasi yang diberikan Kakashi.

Akhirnya Kakashi mengangkat bahu lalu kembali menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga akhirnya 'sang jantan' keluar. Sakura menelan ludah dan berusaha menahan Kakashi yang semakin mendekat...

"Ja.. Jangan, aku.. belum mau hamil...!!" cegah Sakura dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya mundur. Tapi sayang kakinya dipegang Kakashi.

"JANGAAAN SENSEIII...!!" teriak Sakura sejadinya. Kakashi melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Sakura sehingga Sakura bisa bergerak mundur lalu bersandar di tembok. Sakura terengah-engah, dia mengangkat alisnya pada saat Kakashi tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ini yang namanya muridku," gumam Kakashi tiba-tiba, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kakashi berdiri untuk menutup relseting celananya dan mengambil jaket miliknya untuk Sakura. Gadis pink itu nampak ragu tapi akhirnya dia menerima jaket itu dengan muka memerah.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah berniat membuatmu hamil hanya penasaran saja. Kau berbeda dari semua gadis yang pernah kutemui," gumam Kakashi lagi, Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Hati gadis itu kini berdebar kencang.

"Ma.. Maksudnya penasaran..??" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Setidaknya kau bukan salah satu dari pelacur yang sering aku temui. Kau tahu? Biasanya kalau sudah seperti itu, banyak cewek yang pasrah dan tidak mau lagi mempertahankan kesuciannya. Tapi kau berbeda, unik sekali hehe," cengir Kakashi tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeeh..!? Jangan-jangan Kakashi-sensei-"

"Tenang tenang, aku tidak pernah membuat wanita hamil kok. Aku juga pria baik-baik," potong Kakashi cepat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sakura terbengong-bengong melihat wajah sensei barunya itu. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada sensei yang memujinya sampai mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi. Apalagi saat ini ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi mengambil peralatannya dan membuka pintu kelas...

"Se.. Sensei, sebenarnya yang tadi itu untuk apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, dia berharap jawaban senseinya adalah lebih. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Supaya kau mau memanggilku sensei," jawab Kakashi tenang, Sakura menunduk sedih. Laki-laki rambut perak itu mendekati Sakura dan mengangkat wajah muridnya lalu mengecup bibir mungil Sakura.

"Ingat ya, masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan lebih, ok?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum lembut andalannya, Sakura mengangguk dalam kebengongannya. Kakashi berjalan mundur dan keluar dari pintu kelas lalu berpesan sebelum benar-benar pergi...

"Kalau sifatmu lebih baik, aku mungkin bisa menyukaimu,"

**Seminggu kemudian...**

"Ah Kakashi," gumam Tsunade lalu memutar kursinya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ya, ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakshi sambil membungkuk sopan. Tsunade tersenyum..

"Kudengar Sakura Haruno sudah berubah 180 derajat lebih baik sekarang, tepatnya setelah kau mulai mengajari kelasnya, benarkah..??" tanya Tsunade sambil mengangkat alisnya, Kakashi tersenyum.

"Yaah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi itu juga tidak akan bisa kalau bukan karena bantuan dari anda," jawab Kakashi, rona merah nampak dari wajahnya yang bersih.

"Haha begitu, oh ya Kakashi..."

"Ng..??"

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada anak cewek yang dulu sempat disebut setan itu, sampai jadi senurut itu..??" tanya Tsunade lalu menatap Kakashi. Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Jangan deh, soalnya itu jadwal terlarang yang hanya kuberikan pada orang yang kusayangi,"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Ahaha, akhir yang aneh... T_T**

**Entah kenapa rasanya fic ini lebih aneh dari yang lainnya. Serasa ada yang kurang, tapi apa ya..?? Dodolnya aku sampai gak ngerti kekurangan fic sendiri... *bersungut-sungut -ditendang***

**Ya sudah deh, semoga kak MayukaRui dan lainnya suka fic aneh bin gaje ini. Terus aku ngasih tahu dulu aja deh, setelah ngerjain request rate M SasuSaku terakhir setelah ini, aku istirahat dulu ya. Soalnya masih banyak request yang belum dikerjakan, jadi untuk sementara aku libur dari request dulu ya hehe... ^^**

**Terus ada 1 kalimat untuk kalian yang baca fic ini...**

**DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME...!! **

**eh salah, maksudnya...**

**DON'T TRY THIS AT SCHOOL..!! XD  
**


End file.
